Regurusu wa tazuneta
by black roses 00
Summary: Warning : OOC, AR, Typo/EYD kurang jelas, Humor gagal. Apa jadinya jika Regulus bertanya kepada sang paman arti dari YAOI? Akankah sang paman bisa menjawabnya? Lalu apa yang terjadi di abad 20? Mampukah Regulus mendapatkan jawabannya? Yuk ikutin ceritanya.


Sesosok bayangan terdiam di depan sebuah bangunan sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas pintu kuil tersebut. Diam beberapa saat sambil menimbang nimbang dalam pikirannya.

Sesosok bayangan yang lain yang lebih tinggi darinya daang menghampirinya, "Regulus, sedang apa kau di depan kuilku? Kenapa tidak kau tunggu di dalam saja?" tanya pria tersebut.

Regulus yang terkejut segera membalikan badannya,"Paman!"

* * *

**Warning **: OOC, AR, Typo/EYD kurang jelas, Humor gagal

**Disclaimer **:

Saint Seiya milik Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas kolaborashi dengan Teshirogi Shiori

* * *

**レグルスは尋ねた**

**By: Black Roses 00**

* * *

Sisyphus, paman dari Regulus dan master dalam melatihnya dengan Yato. Sudah melepas Sagittarius _Cloth_, dan menggunakan kemeja putih dan celena hitam bermodel chino. Datang membawa dua buah gelas berisi teh hangat dan duduk di berhadapan dengan Regulus yang menggunakan pakaian sama dengannya.

"Ada apa Regulus, mengapa malam-malam kemari dan meninggalkan kuil Leo?" tanyanya sambil meminum tehnya.

"Paman, _YAOI_ itu apa?" tanya Regulus dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Sisyphus yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut tersedak teh yang diminumnya.

Regulus yang panik, menghampiri pamannya dan mengusap punggung pamannya yang sekarang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

"Dari mana kau tahu hal tentang itu? Apa dari Manigoldo atau Kardia?" tanya pamannya sambil mengguncangkan bahu Regulus.

"Bukan dari mereka kok." Jawab Regulus sambil melepas cengkraman pamannya. "Tapi dari author-_san_."

"Author-_san _bilang apa saja?" tanya Sisyphus yang penasaran.

"Hanya menawarkan bermain dalam drama bertema _YAOI_ dan katanya 'jangan beri tahu pamanmu, ya!' begitu." Regulus menjelaskan sambil meniru gaya sang author.

"Jangan terima dan jangan mau kalau di ajak!" seru Sisyphus.

"Kenapa paman?" tanya Regulus yang tidak mengerti.

"Pokoknya jangan."

"Apa aku tanya ke Manigoldo dan Kardia saja ya?" Regulus bergumam.

"T-i-d-a-k!" jawab pamannya dengan penekanan.

"Kalau tanya Leo Aiolia bagaimana?" tanya Regulus lagi.

Sisyphus yang kalah dengan rasa keingin tahuannya Regulus, merestui keponakannya untuk mengunjungi reinkarnasinya di abad 20 ke esokan harinya.

Esok paginya Regulus yang bersamangat, menggunakan kemeja dan celana chino sama seperti pamannya, Sisyphus yang khawatir meminta izin dengan Athena Sasha dan _Pope _Sage. Tentu saja mereka diizinkan dan diberi waktu sampai rasa penasaran Regulus terpenuhi.

Mereka? Ya, Regulus dan Sisyphus pergi ke abad 20. Sisyphus yang khawatir tentu saja ikut.

**Sesampainya di abad 20.**

Sisyphus dan Regulus mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mereka kemari ke Athena Saori.

Athena Saori yang mendengarnya memeberi izinnya.

"Terima kasih, Athena-_sama_." Ujar Sisyphus dan Regulus, kemudian berlalu ke kuil Leo.

Sesampainya di kuil Leo, Regulus yang senang langsung masuk dan mencari si penjaga kuil yang sedang bersiap-siap keluar kuil.

"AIO-LIA!" serunya dengan kencang sambil menubruk orangnya.

"Aduh, Regulus tolong bangun dari atasku." Pinta Aiolia yang kesakitan ditubruk Regulus.

"Regulus, jangan seperti itu!" Sisyphus memperingati.

Regulus yan sudah bangun membantu Aiolia bangun sambil tersenyum dan, "maaf." Ujarnya.

"Kalian, ada apa kemari? Tumben sekali hanya berdua tanpa _Cloth_?" tanya Aiolia.

"Kau juga hari ini tidak menggunakan Cloth! Sebenarnya..."

"Aiolia, _YAOI_ itu apa" tanya Regulus langsung dan memotong ucapan pamannya.

Aiolia terkejut mendengarnya dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian menengok ke Sisyphus dengan wajah yang bertanya, _'apa maksudnya ini?'_

Sisyphus hanya menghela napas dan menceritakan kembali kejadian kemarin malam. Aiolia yang mendengarnya hanya diam bergeming.

"Jadi tolong ya, Aiolia!" pinta Sisyphus.

"Bagaimana ya?" Aiolia kebingungan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Kebetulan, _hmm_... di _Colosseum_ ada contohnya." Jawab Aiolia dengan ragu.

"Contoh?" tanya Regulus.

"Yah, Gemini Saga sedang bertarung dengan Capricorn Shura." Ujar Aiolia sekali lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Regulus yang tertarik mendengarnya, langsung mengandeng tangan Aiolia ke _Colosseum_. Sisyphus mengikuti di belakang mereka.

**Sementara di _Colosseum_.**

"HEI LEPASIN AKU!" teriak seseorang yang terikat dengan rantai seorang bronze saint.

"Maafkan saya Aiolos-_san_." Ucap si pemilik rantai Andromeda Shun.

"Andromeda, tolong lepaskan saya." Pinta orang tersebut yang diikat, Sagittarius Aiolos.

Andromeda terus saja mengucapkan kata maaf sambil menutup telinganya dan membelakangi Aiolos.

Tak lama kemudian Regulus yang menyeret Aiolia dan Sisyphus sampai di _Colosseum_.

"Hawanya mencekam." Komentar Sisyphus.

'Katanya mau bertarung, tapi kenapa tidak memakai _Cloth_?" tanya Regulus.

"Nanti juga kamu tahu mereka mau bertarung apa." Jawab Aiolia.

Regulus setuju dan mengikuti pamannya ke bangku penonton untuk melihat **pertarungan** Gemini melawan Capricorn.

"Aku tetap dukung kakak kembarku." Ujar Kanon.

"Kakak!" Aiolia terkejut melihat kakaknya diikat menggunakan rantai Andromeda.

"Aiolia, LAMA SEKALI SIH!" teriak Saga dan Shura.

"Karena sudah berkumpul semua _Saint _yang sedang berada di _Sanctuary_, kita mulai saja." Ujar Saga.

"Baiklah," ujar Shura sambil melempar pandang ke _Saint_ yang paling cantik, "Aphrodite, kalau kau tidak mau bergabung denganku, akan aku hancurkan mawar beracunmu yang berada di kuilmu menuju _Pope's Chamber_. Biar kamu tumbuhin lagi, lalu aku hancurin lagi." Ancam Shura.

Aphrodite yang terancam karena kerjaannya akan bertambah, memilih untuk bergabung dengan Shura sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hoi Deathmask!" panggil Saga.

Deathmask yang dipanggil Saga berjalan ke arahnya.

Aphrodite yang melihatnya, "Deathmask, jahat!" serunya.

Deathmask hanya menutup kuping, dan yang lainnya terkejut.

"Penghianat!" serunya lagi.

"Kau juga penghianat bodoh." Ucap Deathmask santai dan tidak acuh.

"Camus tolong ya, masa tidak peduli sama tetangga, sih?" tanya Shura.

"Yah, untuk kali ini saya mau bantu kamu." Ujarnya.

"Milo ikut saya, atau kalajengking kamu saya lempar ke tartarus?" ancam Saga.

"Milo kalau kamu ikut Saga, kita putus!" ucap si _Saint_ Aquarius, Camus.

"Milo kalau kamu sakiti Camus-_sensei_! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kamu!" Seru Hyōga.

Semua orang terkejut. Belum lagi oleh kalimat Hyōga yang menambah keruh suasana.

'_Apa benar mereka homo?_' Saga membatin.

'_Wow!_' Deathmask.

'_Dasar, pikiran kotor!_' batin Shaka.

'_Jadi, gosip itu benar? Awas kau Milo!_' Shaina.

'_Kalau kau putus dengan Milo, bearti kita sama Camus._' Batin Shura.

Semua yang berada di sana diam dengan batin masing-masing.

Camus yang mengerti keadaan teman dan muridnya, meralat perkataannya. " Putus hubungan sebagai sahabat." Jelasnya.

"Kok, gitu sih Camus?" tanya Milo yang kaget.

"Cepat pilih Milo!" Shura berseru ke arah Milo.

Milo bingung antara kalajengking atau Camus, keduanya sangat bearti bagi Milo. "Maaf, Camus memang kalajengking biasa masih bisa di cari!" ujar Milo. "Tapi kalau itu _Cloth_, aku tidak bisa." Ujarnya. "Maaf."

"Shura, aku bantu kamu untuk mengalahkan makhluk _Arthropoda_ itu!" ujar Hyōga dengan berapi-api.

Shura tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima Hyōga yang mau membantu.

"Jadi anak mama sebelah sana? Aku bantu saga kalau begitu." Ikki sang Phonix berjalan ke arah Saga sambil mengejek Hyōga.

"Kalau begitu Shiryū dan Seiya bareng sini." Ajak Hyōga.

Shiryū berjalan ke tempat Shura.

"Oke, Ayo Marin-_san_." Ajak Seiya.

"Iya Seiya," jawab Marin ikut, dan berbalik menghadap sosok si penjaga kuil ke-5 yang sangat sayang kakak itu, "Aiolia, kau ingin ikut?" tanya Marin.

Aiolia ragu, dan membalikan badannya menghadap kakaknya.

"Kakak, maaf aku ikut Marin. Kalau di suruh pilih, aku pilih Marin." Ujar Aiolia sambil membungkukan badannya ke arah kakaknya, Aiolos.

Aiolos terkejut karana adiknya membela orang lain bukan dirinya. Kemudian, "KALAU BEGITU, UANG SAKUMU KAKAK POTONG SETAHUN!" seru Aiolos dari tempatnya diikat.

Aiolia yang mendengarnya cemberut dan berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah, kamu itu laki-laki masa menangis sih?" ujar Shura. " Kalau aku menang aku modalin kamu pacaran sama Marlin menggantikan kakakmu." Janji Shura.

"Yang benar?" tanya Aiolia.

"Kalau aku menang!" seru Shura.

"Ayo kita menangkan." Aiolia bersemangat.

"Jabu dan Hei kamu _Bronze Saint_ yang di sebelah Jabu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Saga.

"Retsu, Lynx Retsu." Jawabnya.

"Jabu dan Retsu masuk sini saja." Ajak Saga.

"Biar adil _Bronze_ dibagi rata." Komentar Kanon.

Jabu dan Retsu yang mendengarnya berjalan ke arah Saga.

"Shaina kamu masuk sini saja sama aku." Ajak Milo.

"Oke." Shaina setuju.

"Mu, kalau kau bantu aku. Nanti aku bayar utangku." Janji Shura.

"Baiklah, lagi pula kamu tidak banyak utang sama aku." Jawab Mu.

"Kalau Mu berada di sana aku ikut." Ujar Shaka.

"Oke kalau begitu."

"Curang lebih satu itu." Ujar Saga. "Aldebaran mohon bantuannya." Ujar Saga lagi.

"Kalau begitu Mu biar aku yang gantikan." Saran Shaka. "Kamu jaga **tahanan** saja bersama Andromeda itu."

"Oke. Ayo Kiki, kita menepi." Ajak Mu. "Terima kasih banyak Shaka." Ucapnya dan berlalu ke tepi.

Aiolos yang mendengarnya tidak percaya akan kata-kata Shaka barusan, hanya menatap kosong kelapangan.

"Baiklah, adu tarik rantai akan dimulai. Peraturannya sama seperti taik tambang pada umunya." Jelas Dohko dalam wujud tuanya. "Siap, yak"

Pertarungan tarik rantai berjalan dengan seru. _Cosmo _dari setiap tim berkobar semangat. Berjalan dengan seimbang, hingga rantai Andromeda yang di gunakan untuk tarik rantai tersebut putus.

Sang empunya menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat rantainya rusak.

Mu dan Kiki mencoba menghibur Shun agar tidak menangis karena rantainya rusak.

Aiolos yang kesal karena ulah temannya, membakar _cosmo_nya dan memanggil _Cloth_ Sagittarius. "_Atomic Thunderbolt_!" Serunya melancarkan serangan.

Dan yang berada di lapangan terhempas ke atas dan jatuh.

Kabut debu menlingkupi seluruh pandangan dan akhirnya menampakan seseorang berdiri di sana, Aiolos.

"Gemini Saga, Capricorn Shura kalian ini sudah besar dan memiliki pangkat sebagai Gold Saint! Berikan contoh yang baik untuk yang lainnya!" Aiolos marah. "Aquarius Camus dan Scorpio Milo, hanya masalah sepele saja kalian bermusuhan? Berbaikan dan beri contoh ke Cygnus Hyōga yang baik!"

"Milo, maaf." Ucap Camus pelan.

Milo menyambutnya dengan memeluk Camus. "Iya, aku juga minta maaf ya." Ujarnya.

"Milo, aku juga minta maaf." Ujar Hyōga.

Milo hanya mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Hyōga.

"Kemudian Ophiuchus Shaina, Aquila Marin, Lynx Retsu, Unicorn Jabu, Dragon Shiryū, Pegasus Seiya, dan Phonix Ikki jangan hanya diam dan ikut-ikutan seperti itu. Tanggung jawab sebagai seorang _Saint _adalah melindungi Dewi Athena bukan bertengkar dengan sesama seperti itu! Dan kalau ada yang bertarung seperti tadi sebaiknya dilerai bukannya ikut-ikutan seperti itu! Sekarang kembali ke tempat kalian seharusnya berjaga atau berlatih!" jelas Aiolos.

"Iya." Jawab yang namanya disebutkan barusan dan meninggalkan _Colosseum_.

"Cancer Deathmask dan Pisces Aphrodite, baikan sekarang juga!" perintah Aiolos.

"Deathmask maaf." Ujar Aphrodite sambil mengelap matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Deathmask diam dan menepuk kepala Aphrodite dengan pelan dan mengajaknya menjauh dari keramaian.

"Virgo Shaka dan Taurus Aldebaran, kalian Gold Saint. Kenapa tidak menghentikan mereka?" tanya Aiolos.

Shaka diam.

"Rōshi setuju saja. Lagi pula ini sangat menyenangkan dan ramai sekali." Jawab Aldebaran.

"Itu benar Aiolos." Rōshi, Libra Dohko membenarkan.

Kalau Rōshi sudah berbicara seperti itu, ada benarnya juga. Shaka kembali ke kuilnya untuk meditasi bersama Aldebaran yang kembali ke kuilnya.

Aiolos melihat ke tepi di mana Shun masih menangis, dan menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri kawanan tersebut.

"Mu, tolong betulkan _Cloth_ Andromeda. Masalah bayarannya biar aku yang tanggung." Jelas Aiolis.

Mu yang mengerti meminta tolong kiki ajak Shun ke kuil Aries. Sementara dirinya membawa _Cloth_ Andromeda.

Aiolos sendiri kembali ke tengah lapangan di mana tersisa Gemini kembar, Capricorn Shura dan Adiknya Leo Aiolia.

"Gemini Kanon. Tolong bawa kakakmu kembali ke kuilnya. Dan lain kali tolong di hentikan pertikaian yang tidak penting ini." Jelas Aiolos dengan dinginnya.

Kanon yang merasa terancam menyeret kakaknya kembali ke kuil Gemini.

"Capricorn Shura, kembalilah ke kuilmu!" pinta Aiolos dengan dinginnya.

"Kakak..." Aiolia sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap menerima omelan sang kakak.

Aiolos yang tidak tega melihat Aiolia seperti itu hanya menghela napas.

"Ayo kembali ke kuil." Ajak Aiolos akhirnya.

"Iya, oh iya hari ini Sagittarius Sisyphus dan Leo Regulus datang kemari kak." Aiolia memberi tahu. "Oi, kalian kita kembali ke kuil yuk." Ajak Aoilia kepada dua _Gold Saint_ yang melihat adegan pertengkaran dari tadi.

Aiolia dan Aiolos berjalan ke tempat Sisyphus dan Regulus yang menunggu mereka berjalan.

Sementara Sisyphus dan Regulus menunggu kakak beradik _Gold Saint_ tersbut.

"Aku sempat berhayal kalau kalian bertingkah seperti itu seru sepertinya dan Athena-_sama _pasti ikutan." Komentar Regulus.

Sisyphus yang mendengarnya hanya memijat pangkal hidungnya.

**Sesampainya di Kuil Sagittarius.**

"Tumben datang hanya berdua." Tanya Aiolos.

Sekali lagi Sisyphus menjelaskannya ke Aiolos.

Aiolos yang mendengarnya menatap horor Regulus.

"Begitulah." Sisyphus menjelaskan.

"Intinya _YAOI _itu apa, sih?" tanya Regulus. "Apa artinya menantang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan seperti itu Regulus." Jawab Aiolos.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Regulus lagi.

"Homo."

"Apa?"

"Homo."

Hening melanda Kuil Sagittarius.

"Aiolia, kenapa kamu kasih tau seperti itu!" Aiolos histeris tertahan.

Regulus yang mengerti maksudnya bertanya kembali, "apa Gemini Saga dan Capricorn Shura menyukai Sagittarius Aiolos?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Aiolia, "tapi _YAOI_ lebih kehubungan intim orang homo." Jelas Aiolia dengan tampang datarnya.

"Pasti sakit itu." Komentar Regulus.

Semua yang mendengar memucat dan memasang wajah datar.

"Regulus, karena sudah tahu ayo kembali." Ajak Sisyphus.

"Iya."

"Kakak ayo kita ke Kuil Virgo untuk mendengar ceramahnya untuk pencerahan." Ajak Aiolia.

"Ayo, Lia."

_**Owari**_

* * *

Saya buat apa ini! Saya buat apa!

Baru kali ini buat sampai 2k kata tamat lagi.

Saya bingung.

Jadi intinya saya keasikan membuat ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa random seperti ini.

Saya lelah dan ini persembahan terakhir dari saya.

Anggap bonus.

* * *

_**Omake**_

Abad 18 _Pope's Chamber_. Semua _Gold Saint _berkumpul bersama _Pope_ Sage dan Athena Sasha.

"Bagaimana Regulus, apa yang kau cari sudah dapat?" tanya Sasha.

"Sudah, ternyata _YAOI_ itu hubungan intim yang homo!" jelasnya dengan ceria. " dan keliatannya sakit, mungkin aku akan menolak tawaran Author-_san_." Jelas Regulus.

Athena dan _Pope_ hanya tersenyum.

Sementara ke-11 _Gold Saint_ tegang dengan berbagai macam mimik wajah, ada yang memerah karena malu, datar, dan nyengir.

Regulus sendiri tersenyum ceria layaknya matahari pagi.

* * *

Berniat meniggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk author?


End file.
